As a typical example of a nonaqueous electrolyte-solution secondary battery, a lithium ion secondary battery is represented. Since a lithium-ion secondary battery has a high energy density, it has been widely used in electronic devices such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a mobile information terminal. A lithium ion secondary battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte solution charged between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and a separator. The separator separates the positive electrode and the negative electrode from each other and also functions as a film transmitting the electrolyte solution and carrier ions. For example, patent literature 1 to 7 disclose a separator including a polyolefin.